Technological advancements of recent years have made sophisticated and diverse telecommunication systems, including voice over IP (VoIP) telephones and high-speed internet connections, practical options for filling the voice and data communication needs of small-businesses and independent professionals, such as doctors and attorneys. As prices continue to fall on communication systems and the complexity of such systems continues to increase, customer knowledge and understanding of the underlying components and services is becoming an increasingly significant barrier to new customers entering the telecommunications market. Additionally, because advanced telecommunication systems can include a diverse collection of components utilizing communication services from a number of different service providers, initiation of service can be an extremely time-consuming process for the end user. Moreover, the number of different components and service providers that must be integrated for an advanced telecommunication system can create significant problems with compatibility.